


Gift Horse

by fuzipenguin



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jason was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or a handsome man pushing him up against a wall in a frenzy of hard hands and wet kisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on 8/19/04

Although totally unexpected, Jason was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or a handsome man pushing him up against a wall in a frenzy of hard hands and wet kisses. It took surprisingly little effort to submit to the heated force, even though he could have easily crushed the human’s throat if he wanted to. That would have been enjoyable in a bloody, lupine sort of way. This, this press of sharp hips against the soft of his stomach and the wrap of slim fingers around his engorged cock, was enjoyable in a completely different sort of way.

The hand removed itself and Jason whined low in his throat, opening his eyes to see a smirk on his partner’s face.

“Don’t stop,” Jason pleaded and thrust his hips forward, trying to entice the hand (perhaps the mouth, the mouth would be extra nice if he were so inclined) to return.

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” came the smooth reply. In answer, Jason dragged the leather down over his hips and turned to grab the nearby doorsill.

“MMMmm… only as much as you need me to be,” he said and fluttered his eyelashes in invitation over his shoulder.

The smirk faded from the other man’s face and heat filled the usually impenetrable gaze.

“Do you really want this?”

“What the hell does it look like?” Jason said wriggling his ass. “Fuck me already!” Before Jason could draw another breath in exasperation, a hand was on the back of his neck forcing his upper body down farther, and a hot slice of pain ripped through him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion and cursed loudly.

“What? Can’t you take it?” the man asked, a voice like velvet rubbed over gravel growling into Jason’s ear. Even as the words were spoken, Jason could feel his flesh healing itself from the minor rips and the pain sparking into a rising pleasure. He merely moaned in answer and pushed himself back against the hips and of his partner. He could take it. He liked it a little rough, although nothing to the extent Nate would enjoy. An image of violet eyes floated in front of him before a particularly violent push made it evaporate. (One man at a time, Jason m’boy.)

It was over far too soon. When a sweat-slicked hand wrapped itself around his cock, he could only enjoy it for a few seconds before the added stimulation made him erupt stickily over his lover’s fingers. Jason yelped as teeth dug into the tender skin of the back of his neck, and he felt the last erratic thrust as the man behind him ejaculated into Jason’s body.

Jason slowly rotated his ass, feeling the cock still embedded within him begin to soften. He looked over his shoulder to see locks of blonde hair plastered to the forehead of the owner of the (very nice indeed) cock.

“Edward,” Jason murmured silkily. “I never thought you had it in you.”

~ End


End file.
